


Protect

by missmysterious56



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Elmer is hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It probably sucks, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Protective Race, Protective Spot, Spralmer - Freeform, i dont know where I got this idea, ive been reading to much spralmer fics, protective albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmysterious56/pseuds/missmysterious56
Summary: Just some hurt Elmer and protective boyfriends





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey idk if your gonna want me to continue this but lmk if you do  
> This is really bad I apologize

Elmer watched his best friends from across the room. All three were dating and they were amazing together but Elmer couldn’t help but be bitter about their relationship. It wasn’t that the brunette wasn’t happy for the happiness that found his friends he just wasn’t happy that it didn’t include him. Elmer put the book he had been studying down and looked up at the 3 boys across the room. 

“I’ll be back later,” Elmer announced not knowing if any of the boys had even heard him say he was leaving. The sad brunette walked out of the dorm room he and Albert shared forgetting to grab his phone that was on the coffee table and without a jacket. 

——————  
“Why look what we’se have ere” a voice said Elmer didn’t have to turn to know what was about to happen. He braces himself for the coming attack. It probably hadn’t been a wise idea to walk the streets of New York at night in a gang territory. Elmer felt a hand grip his shoulder and spun around ripping the hand off his shoulder in the process. Some laughs echoed around the alley way Elmer had taken as a short cut on the way back to the campus. 

“What’re you doin our so late pretty boy?” Elmer shuttered as he felt a hand on his face and another touch his thigh. Elmer wished he could be any where but there in that moment. Soon multiple men were on Elmer as he cried for them to stop and let go, but soon stopped when he felt a something sharp enter his thigh. Elmer felt his breathing become more erratic as his head raced in fear. Elmer briefly wondered why the boys were there for him when he needed them but passed out from lack of oxygen and blood loss and of course because of the extreme amount of pain he was in.:

———————

“Hey El, who do you thinks right Spot or Race?” Albert asked Elmer. Not hearing a response the red head turned to look for the other boy not seeing him Albert turned to his arguing boyfriends. “Ey knock it off have you seen Elmer?” 

“He’s right there al” Race said ready to argue with his shorted boyfriend again. Race looked in the direction that Elmer had last been seen and the boy wasn’t there. Panicking for a moment Race comes to his senses. “He’s probably in the bathroom.” 

Albert nodded and stood walking to the bathroom that was attached to the dorm room. Elmer and Race has gotten lucky with their room and were accidentally moved into a handicap room which had everything including a small kitchen and a bathroom. 

“Guys he’s not there!” Albert yells checking the bathroom for the missing boy. Spot and Race exchanged worried glances and began to search the room for anything that would lead them to find where the missing boy was. None of the boys knew what they would do with out their partner in crime. The boy they all secretly loved but were to afraid to admit it to one another out of fear they wouldn’t want to add another person to their relationship.

“I found his phone!” Spot yelled and the other boys ran over and remembered that Elmer almost never left without his phone. The boy suffered from anxiety and would always have his phone on him Incase he needed to quickly get in touch with one of the boys or his therapist. He didn’t see the therapist as much because his anxiety was becoming easier to handle, but he still has the woman’s number for emergencies. The boys continued to look around for more clues as to where the slightly younger brunette could have gone, when Race found his jacket they became progressively more worried for the boy. He must have left in a hurry for some reason. 

“I’m going to call Jack and the others maybe he went to see him?” Race announced hoping that he was right. 

When jack got the call he had just gotten into bed beside his boyfriends. Jack looked at his phone in annoyance but his features took on the look of fear as Albert explained that Elmer was missing and he didn’t have his phone on. Jack turned to Davey and explained what was happening and told him to wait there with Crutchie who had already fallen asleep, while he went to go loon for his younger friend. 

Jack walked in a rush to get to Race and Elmer’s dorm room taking all the shortcuts through the ally’s when he tripped over something. Grumbling hack turned to look at what had tripped him and realized that it was infact a body. Jack moved the body so that he could see if it was Elmer. Jack wished that it hadn’t been the boy he was looking for and cursed picking up the boy ignoring the way that the boy flinched, groaned and screamed in pain everytime that he was moved. Jack quickly comfimed that he needed to get Elmer to the hospital and ran to the nearest one. 

“Hey listen I found Elmer but he’s not looking to good I need you to get down to the hospital ASAP. No... can you tell them... thanks.... love you too ... see you soon.” Jack quickly ends his phone call and with Davey and falls into one of the uncomfortable plastic waiting chairs. Not even minutes later three boyfriends ran into the room demading to know what had happened all extremely frantic and upset. Spot looked as if he was we ready to fight who ever came near him or any of the others right now. Race was pacing back and forth muttering nonsense under his breath and his eyes were red probably from crying. Albert probably looked the worse right now and was currently curled in a ball on one of the plastic chairs bawling his eyes out as they awaited news on their friend. Within an hour ever single person that Elmer and the gang had been friends with during high school were there except for a few who were driving from colleges a bit farther away from where they had all grown up. 

“Elm-“ a doctor announced and before he could even finish the name Rave Spot and Albert were racing to the doctor to find out was wrong with the boy. Jack held the others back for now sending Davey to go see the doctor with the other boys to find out what was happening. 

“Hi I am doctor Denton I did the surgery on Elmer. Now I cannot tell you anything unless you are family or an emergency contact or maybe a partner I’m really not supposed to but I always feel bad for them.” 

“We’re his boyfriends!” Spot speaks up glaring at the man in front of him for not getting straight to the point right alway. 

“Okay then what about you?” Doctor Denton says raising an eyebrow at Davey. 

“I am his brother,” Davey responds it may not be the full truth but most of the boys acted like brothers and for most the closest thing they had to a family was echother. 

“Okay then, you can follow me.” Denton states as he starts walking through a hallway. “So from what we can gather Elmer has been raped by whom we do not know only Elmer can tell us that. He has also suffered some head trauma and had been stabbed a few times but we were able to help him out as much as we can right now. We gave him some medicine to hopefully let him sleep. 

The boys followed the doctor to a secluded room that held Elmer who was fighting the medication and still awake his eyes were glazed over as he stared into space. Davey left with encouraging words and telling them he will let Jacks and the others know what happened. 

“El?” Albert speaks as he approaches the bed slowly. Elemer still jumps in fright but calms down slightly when he sees who is with him. 

“Hey.” Elmer says quietly flinching as Race reaches out to touch him. Race quickly pulls his head away but tries again after a few moments and Elmer lets race take his hand. 

“What happened why did you leave the room?” Spot asks curiously feeling bad for asking the question but doing it anyway cause he needed to know what they did wrong. 

“I was tired of feeling like the fourth wheel so I went out and got a little drunk to forget my feelings and problems. on my way back a gang ganged up on me and took me down. I didn’t see it happening.” 

“If you felt left out why didn’t you say something. We could have helped you.” 

“You all just looked so happy and I’m me and I didn’t want to ruin you happiness.”

“You could never do that you are part of the reason we are so happy we all love you so much. I don’t know what I would do without you I nearly went insane when we couldn’t find you Race wouldn’t stop pacing he and spot searched the entire campus for you because spot needed to fight something. We are here for you we want to protect you and make you feel safe.” Albert and his boyfriends wanted nothing more but to kiss the exhausted boy on the hospital bed but did t want to hurt him and it was hurting him how Elmer flinched eveytime someone moved toward him unexpectedly. Race spot and Albert promised that they would never let anything happen to Elmer again not if they could prevent it. The boys watched as Elmer fell asleep and whispered that they loved them and wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. 


End file.
